1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to temperature management systems and methods, particularly to a temperature monitoring system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a monitored area, such as airports or workshops, it is necessary to monitor the temperature of people and objects. Generally, an infrared camera is used to capture images of the monitored area and send the images to a computer. A monitoring person analyzes the images and determines if there are any people or objects with an inappropriately high temperature. However, the people or objects with inappropriately high temperature may be omitted if the monitoring person is careless.